South Park : Yugioh
by Cloud Knight
Summary: Are You Tired Of Reading Long Story's And Just Want Something Short But Epic ! look no further for SOUTH PARK YUGIOH is an EPIC 5 CHAPTER LONG story with carman and the gang's quest to SELL the rare legendary EXODIA CARDS for endless RICHES AND FAME that is untill it gets stolen by the evil MR HANKEY written by Cloud Knight under fair use act may you enjoy comment an please review
1. Chapter 1

**South Park : Yugioh**

 _fuck you fat ass_

ever sense the beging of time

there was one man

and inside that one man he had

a pocket but inside that pocket

there was one card

a card that had 5 pieces

a head

two arms

two legs

and a fucking chest piece !

 **KABOOM !**

 **welcome to SOUTH PARK :: YUGIOH !**

 **a 5 chapter epic story line of the quest to save exodia from the evil turd**

 **MR HANKEY**

 **grab your balls and get ready to burst with excitement**

 **ITS TIME TO RRRR===rrerrerer READ !**

i'm like the kiba sorcecer of all sorcersers i summon BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON -Carmen

 _fuck you fat ass you can't summon him without putting two cards into the grave -kyle_

 **HUMPHPMJHIMPJJH -Kenny**

yeah fatso kyle's right you cheated ! -stan

OKAY ... OKAY... i admit it i cheated but i still beat all of you so haha i win i get the chocolate chip cookie -Carmen

 _WHAT NO FAIR, you just admitted your a cheater give me what's mine we took a bet -Kyle_

SHUT UP KYLE this is my cookie the only way youuuuuuuuu are going to get this back is if i get to slap my slippy nutsack across your face!-carmen

 _no way fat ass. now give me that cooki...-kyle_

as carmen eats the cookie kyle grew furious despertly trying to get revenage kyle thickens his plot

when carmen told the group that he needed to take a dump and it would be a while kyle ransacked threw his yugioh cards desperently searching

for something he could use to get back at him for what he did that is untill he found ... the most exciteng thing ever known to a jew

which was the ultimate card ... the exodia and all 5 peices!

kyle leaped for joy as the rest of the group grew amazed they never knew he had the best card ever to know threw yugioh

carmen runs downstairs coming back from his pleasent droppings of kids in the pool

youuu guyys i told you to wait for m... WAIT A MINUTE WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING KYLE !-carmen

 _why didn't you tell us you had this mighty card its so amazeing i never knew you had exoida DUDE DO you know HOW MUCH this thing is WORTH ?-kyle_

uhmm well ya know i never thought about it like that... should we sell it or something ? -carmen

 **HUMPHPMJHIMPJJH -Kenny**

KENNY YOUR A GENIUS WE COULD PROBABLY BECOME RICH OF THIS CARD GUYS LETS GO TO THE CARDSHOP-carmen

as the gang headed to the cardshop on the downtown of badstreets

they ran into

 **TIMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY-** timmy

out of the way you retard we have buissness to do-carmen

 _yeah timmy we have to sell this really expensive card to become very rich and famous and that way fat ass can get all the food he wants while buying us manions and pools filled with liqur-Kyle_

KYLE SHUT THE FUCK UP... why would you give away the fine print kyle... your such a jew. only a jew would let everyone know our plans! KYLE I SHOULD KICK YOU OUT OF THIS PACT WE MADE... there is only one thing you can do to save yourself now KYLE.. you must... and i mean you MUSTT...

suck on my balls. kyle..

go ahead kyle

you like that funky taste i shaved them last week so no need to worry about the hairs kyle..

no need to worry-Carmen

 _FUCK OFF YOU FAT PEICE OF SHIT.. i will never suck your balls no matter how much you beg me and quit it with the whole kicking me out this was my IDEA i started it and i will get a peice of the riches wither you like it or not so YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU SLIMY FAT ASS that only eats oreo's for the CREAM...i mean_

 _who does that WHO THE FUCK eats oreo's for the CREAM ALONE... are you a racist CARMEN.. you fucking RED NECK ! -kyle_

no easyyyyy kyle no need to show you got balls here.. i was just playing... jeeezz... jew's can never take jokes don't worry kyle you will get something im sure of that... now get out the way timmy-carmen

do you think i c. c ...cc...cc could join you guys?-timmy

DAMMIT FUCK NO TIMMY dont you get it this is a ... a b c and d party so F YOUR WAY OUTTA THIS DISCUSSION... im tired of it this is MY CARD and i will get MY MONEY.. kyle gets some because HES A JEW, and has great ideas STAND GETS SOME BECAUSE he STOOD up for ME when i got picked on KENNY GETS SOME BECAUSE HES GONNA DIE SOMETIME FROM HERE BUT ALWAYS MANAGES TO COME BACK ALIVE ! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU DO TIMMY... WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU ACTUALY DO... i mean all you do is come here and sit on your fucking wheelchair and yell TIMMMMYYYYY... well WOOOUPIE fucking do..

dip my wick in a cherry tree because i can do that' infact i wish i could be a non main protaganist unlike myself so i didn't have to read this AWLFUL fucking SCRIPT that this moron CLOUD KNIGHT is writing right now i MEAN seriously ?

yugioh in a fucking south park EPISODE... are we having a pandemic ? like shit almighty somebody raise the STAKES here and go ALL IN cause im gonna put exodia in a fucking south park show like im the only one WHO EVER thought ABOUT IT BEFORE and claim im top SHIT because I WROTE IT WELL GUESSS WHAT

this script SUCKS and FUCK THIS YUGIOH SHIT... i just wanna sell my cards and make my ricches.. split devide and im outta here.. come on guys.. lets go

we got exodia to sell !.-carmen

the group left shortly after that leaving timmy on his lonesome.. apon walking into the district they spot CHEIF the love SHACK CHEIF ! and of course he saw them so he had to talk to them before they left him in the dust as well..

 **AYE AYE CHILDREN !-cheif**

 _chief what are you doing here-kyle_

 **nothing much just macking some ho's while i cook the finest chillie and grits-cheif**

yeah well that's nice and all but we got to get going we have things to do COME on guys -carmen

 **things to do ? now what could be so inmportent that you gotta leave me clueless about -cheif**

Kyle don't you say one fucking word.-carmen

 _CARMAN is GONNA SELL HIS EXOIDA YUGIOH CARD AND WE ARE ALL GONNA BE FITHY RICH AND BASK INTO ALL SORTS OF GLORY-kyle_

 **AH FUCK YOU KYLE DAMMIITTTT you dirty jew !-carmen**

 **aye aye children don't worry i won't tell nobody-cheif**

thank you cheif at least we can always count on you-carmen

 _yeah thanks cheif, your the best !-kyle_

 **AAYYYYYYEE EVERBODY CARMAN HAS EXOIDA AND HE PLANS TO GET RICH OFF OF SELLING THE CARD-cheif**

 _suddently the crowd heard what they needed to hear! a quick get rich scheme and all they had to do was get there hands on exoida_

 _they marched violently agenst them and running up and down they hurrased the poor kids over what claims to be exoida the legendary yugioh card that can make you fithy rich if you plan indeed on selling it!_

 _the kids ran behind a parking lot where they spotted their good old friend barney bin ladin_

dammit kyle you always got to ruin stuff for us, like what the hell is wrong with your brain if we can make MILLIONS why do you have to go and FUCK IT UP by telling the ONE PERSON that will willing tell EVERY SINGLE FUCKING PERSON IN THIS TOWN-carmen

 _sorry carmen i didn't know, how am i suppose to know people would go crazy over this one crazy idea we have-kyle_

 **HUMPHPMJHIMPJJH -Kenny**

 _fuck off kenny i didn't know-kyle_

 **YOU GUYS GOT ANY CHOCOLATE ?-barney bin ladin**

 _oh no it's barney bin ladin,, dude i thought you was dead didn't you get like shot in the face or something? ?-stan_

OH MY GOODNESS, dude i totaly saw you get beat up by amercian forces they were like PEW PEW PEW and POW POW Pow and they were all like WHERE ARE THE BOMBS and you were like I dunno What u r talkin about ... and they were like SMACK pow BOOM fuck you in the ass with a stick and you were all LIKE MY PEOPLE will GET YOU FO DIZ... and i was like AHAHAHAHAH what a doucebag .. it was awesome-carman

 **WHAT YOU SAW WAS VERY WRONG AND INCONSTUDITIONAL OF MY RIGHTS AS A CITZEN OF AMERCIA-barney bin ladin**

 _dude your not even from here how are you a ciztien-stan_

FUCK YOU BIN LADIN no way were you a citzen like us with your crazy blowing up tatics of dynamites and shaving cream-carmen

 _fat ass is right how could you be from here? and more inmportently how are you alive ?-kyle_  
 **I AM AN UNDERCOVER C-I-A AGENT also Specializing in the VOTE OR DIE GROUP!-barney bin ladin**

a shot came from the distance and before we all knew it barney bin ladin was assasasinated and his blood ran streams of the ocean unlike the delious of a starberry placed over where a bullet hole would be.

DUDE we just witnessed a historical momment-carmen

 _did he just die?-kyle_

 **HUMPHPMJHIMPJJH -Kenny**

 _kenny is right they killed him but what for this time?-stan_

SCREW YOU GUYS I'm GOING HOME FOR DINNER lets try selling this card tomrowow you guys down? -carman

 _yeah im down il cya later carmen-kyle_

as the group splits up everyone gets home safely besides one person ... carmen while walking down the badstreets of downtown on his way home he spotted an old friend named mr hankey and they chatted for a long period of time expressing all kinds of stories from yugioh to finding and witnessing an assasinating yelling at timmy and even proclaiming dominence over certain color's and before you know it hours went by and carmen finally remembered he had to go but didn't remember the full converstation of him and hankey finally making his way home and inside the confort of his squishy bed carmen falls asleep!


	2. Chapter 2

**South Park : Yugioh**

 _fuck you fat ass_

ever sense the beging of time

there was one man

and inside that one man he had

a pocket but inside that pocket

there was one card

a card that had 5 pieces

a head

two arms

two legs

and a fucking chest piece !

 **KABOOM !**

 **welcome to SOUTH PARK :: YUGIOH !**

 **a 5 chapter epic story line of the quest to save exodia from the evil turd**

 **MR HANKEY**

 **grab your balls and get ready to burst with excitement**

 **ITS TIME TO RRRR===rrerrerer READ !**

 _a loud crash dazzled the room and awoke the fat sleeping beast up, when he awoke the first thing he did was pass gas !_

 _a tired yawn shirked from his mouth as he slid out of his squishy bed, gazing apon the sunlight shining threw his window._

 _before squiting to catch focus and covering his eyes, the fat ass was awake. aka and i mean carmen!_

 _feeling hungry the young boy jitterbug's down the stairs, to arrive in his natrual habbitat the kitchen !_

 _apon gazing inside the kitchen, he humm's sweet tunes of baby making while pouring his favoirte cereal in a bowl._

 _getting the milk and spoon ready he beings to eat when._

 **SUDDENTLY HIS EYES OPENED WIDE**

 _the panic striked him and he reached for his pocket to reliize that his precious exodia was no longer found_

 _he paniced running back up the stairs yanking the blankets off his squishy bed screaming with anger as only one named_

 _filled his head and that was a name of a_ **JEW**

that son of a bitch - carmen

 _as carmen gets dressed to go pay his old pal a visit we set our eyes apon the true villain of this story_

 **MR FUCKING HANKEY**

 _HOWDY HOWDYY - hankey_

 _the cards are finally mine and now i have the power to become the yugioh champion greater then yugi greater then joey pegasus and even kiba_

 _infact i will become the great yugi buffalo of yugioh people will gather in my name to give me great praise_

 _they will praise the POOP - hankey_

 _but sir ! we have a problem the kids you chosen to steal from are not ordenary kids they're not mediocre they will come_

 _after us and if they do, our dreams and infact our world is as doomed as cheese to a grador - toliet_

 _YOU QUESTION ME ? toliet TOM ? who brought you into this group i am PROMISING YOU ENDLESS FAME AND FORTUNE and you want to DOUBT ME_

 _i will make you pay for those WORDS infact but not right now sense you are my only henchmen and i need you to do my dirty work so unless you want punishment_

 _YOU BETTER APOLOGIZE - hankey_

 _i'm SORRY boss i do not doubt you sir i am just worried that's all no need to punish me - toliet_

 _GOOD NOW LET US BEGIN OUR WORK PUT EXODIA INTO MY CARD DECK - hankey_

 _already done sir - toliet_

 _NOW LETS GO GET US SOME RECRUITS - hankey_

 _the scene changes back to our four friends at the park, one pissed of fat fuck carmen. an innocent jew kyle,_

 _no one understands him kenny and lastly the boy nobody cares about stan. all having one heated argument!_

alright kyle it was funny ha ha big joke now give it back - carmen

 _what are you talking about carmen i thought we was going to go sell the card today and become rich - kyle_

well yeah duh that's the plan but first you have to give me back the card kyle - carmen

 _i don't have the card carmen now stop acting stupid - kyle_

don't play games with me jew boy, i know you took the card for revenge on my cheating skills - carmen

 _for the last time CARMEN the last time im gonna say this because it's the TRUTH i didn't take your FUCKING EXOIDA CARD - kyle_

THAT'S IT KYLE I HAD IT WITH YOU WE ALL KNOOOOOOOOOOOOW YOUR JEALOUS BECAUSE ITS MY CARD AND I GET THE MOST MONEY, its not fair is it kyle admit it, you lost because i am the greatest of all and you just mad because your a peice of shit jew that has no money HA now give me my card back and lets go - carmen

 _TAKE WHAT YOU SAID BACK, TAKE IT BACK YOU LIEING FAT FUCK - kyle_

make me, kyle. oh wait you can't. jew's don't fight remember !.. kyle your a bad boy, that's not good!

 **WILL YOU TWO QUIT IT ! - stan**

 _humadhadahuh - kenny_

stan stay out of this, this is between kyle and i you have nothing to do with this - carmen

 _i don't have the card carmen i seriously don't - kyle_

 **carmen what did you do when we all went home last night - stan**

 _carmen had a flashback the momment stan said that and boom his mind was blown !_

that shit - carmen

 _the what who is shit - kyle_

 _humadhadahuh - kenny_

 **yeah carmen tell us who is shit - stan**

no guys it was the shit that took my card - carmen

 **your kidding right ? a shit took your card ?**

 _hahahahah carmen cut it out your just fucking with us , wow i can't believe i fell for that stupid you took my card stuff - kyle_

NO YOU GUYS i mean that FUCKIGN POO took my EXODIA CARD, that mr hankey PEICE OF SHIT... realisticly speaking !

 _well great there goes are riches and dreams - kyle_

NO GUYS there's only one way we can get our exodia back threw that poo,  
BOYS GATHER YOUR DECKS

ITS TIME TO DUEL ! -carmen

 _the boys all took turns walking each other to each of there own houses gathering the decks they once put together in hopes to truly learning how to play the great legend of yugioh. none of them truly knew how to play but it didn't matter all that matters is mr hankey has the exodia card and to become rich they will have to defeat him to get it back and carmen was determined to do anything even such as the inpossible to get his precious yugioh exodia back not because of the card but because of the chance at riches awaits them ! after everyone finaly grabs there deck they all group up and sing a song..._

 _ **for the riches...**_

 _ **for the bitches...**_

 _ **for the life we can have...**_

 _ **we must win this...**_

 _ **to witness...**_

 _ **and inherit...**_

 _ **riches and**_

 _ **all of the bitches...**_

 _ **the end...**_

 _the song rang in the heads of theese young boys like bells that rang after a wedding_

 _they were all determined to do whatever it takes to get exoida back walking down the downtown streets_

 _they approch an eldery stranger.._

my man, do you happen to know where we can find mr hankey ? - carmen

 **OH YOU MEAN PRINCE POO OF SHIT ? yeah i saw him he's currently holding an underground yugioh fight club arena and the great prize winner will get to fight ageasnt him to win the ultimate prize ! - elderly stranger**

 _ulitmate prize ?! that's got ot be - kyle_

DAMMIT SON OF POOP WHY HASN"T THO TOLD US QUICKER ! FUCK YOU OLD MAN FUCK YOU ! - carmen

 **easy guy anyone can enter the arena here are the directions man CHILL OUT BRO ! by the way do you know where i can find some weed ? - eldery stranger**

totaly dude let me hook you up with my buddy mr towel ! - carmen

 _as exchaning directions for a phone number the boys were ready to set in motion each with they're out decks they are ready to begin_

 _they set off following the directions that the eldery had printed out on a map quest sheet it took them no time to arrive at the place and wow was it huge_

 _the place was an actual stadium and it had if not thousands or millions of people there. apon gazing at the gates they signed up for the arena and they were greeted by no other then the prince of POO himself.. MR FUCKING HANKEY !_

 **there you are ! - hankey**

YOU BASTARD ! give us back exodia NOW - carmen

 **but it is of too late carmen ! now you must duel to the top to face me and win back your precious card ! - hankey**

 _your lucky we dont kill you now and just take the card ourselves! - kyle_

HEY YOU MAKE A GOOD POINT KYLE... yeah guys lets just kill him and take the card - carmen

 _ **i don't think it will work - stan**_

lets try it - carmen

 **now now boys lets not do anything hasty... GUARDS ! lock theese four into the dueling dungon untill it's they're time to fight - hankey**

FUCK YOU HANKEY THIS ISN"T THE LAST YOU WILL SEE OF US ! IM COMING FOR YOU , YOU PECIE OF SHIT ! REALISTICLY SPEAKING - carmen

 **may the cards be ever in your favor carmen... toodles ! - hankey**

 _as the boy's get locked inside the dueling dungeon adwaiting they're turns to duel they all take turns pratice dueling each other and even carmen was taking it serious pertispating without even cheating. they didn't know how long they had to wait but best beleive me they were getting ready for it !_

 _that is untill they heard a knock and the dungeon arena gate sprang right open reveailing !_


	3. Chapter 3

**South Park : Yugioh**

 _fuck you fat ass_

ever sense the beging of time

there was one man

and inside that one man he had

a pocket but inside that pocket

there was one card

a card that had 5 pieces

a head

two arms

two legs

and a fucking chest piece !

 **KABOOM !**

 **welcome to SOUTH PARK :: YUGIOH !**

 **a 5 chapter epic story line of the quest to save exodia from the evil turd**

 **MR HANKEY**

 **grab your balls and get ready to burst with excitement**

 **ITS TIME TO RRRR===rrerrerer READ !**

 **(PREVIOUSLY ON SOUTH PARK YUGIOH !)**

 *****SKIP IF YOU JUST READ CHAPTER 2*****

 **(( read if you want a refresh ! ))**

(( YOU BASTARD ! give us back exodia NOW - carmen

 **but it is of too late carmen ! now you must duel to the top to face me and win back your precious card ! - hankey**

 _your lucky we dont kill you now and just take the card ourselves! - kyle_

HEY YOU MAKE A GOOD POINT KYLE... yeah guys lets just kill him and take the card - carmen

 _ **i don't think it will work - stan**_

lets try it - carmen

 **now now boys lets not do anything hasty... GUARDS ! lock theese four into the dueling dungon untill it's they're time to fight - hankey**

FUCK YOU HANKEY THIS ISN"T THE LAST YOU WILL SEE OF US ! IM COMING FOR YOU , YOU PECIE OF SHIT ! REALISTICLY SPEAKING - carmen

 **may the cards be ever in your favor carmen... toodles ! - hankey**

 _as the boy's get locked inside the dueling dungeon adwaiting they're turns to duel they all take turns pratice dueling each other and even carmen was taking it serious pertispating without even cheating. they didn't know how long they had to wait but best beleive me they were getting ready for it !_

 _that is untill they heard a knock and the dungeon arena gate sprang right open reveailing ! ))_

 **CHUCK NORRIS !**

what the fuck are you doing here - carmen

 _yeah dude, chuck norris is old like dude get your own show - kyle_

 _humahaxax - Kenny_

 **chuck help us get exodia back**

 _(NOW NOW CHILDREN)_

 _my name isn't chuck norris for no reason and im not here to become your friends im here because_

 _it's time to duel and i'm your first opponent so there's two things that's going to happen_

 _i'm gonna kick your ass in this card game or your going to kick mine - chuck norris_

you guys, allow me to fight chuck norris i have the best deck and i will destroy him - carmen

now hold on there kids we all are going to be dueling at once this is a special event for the prince of poo himself

winning this event will sky rocket you closer then ever to your precious exodia but LOOSING this event

will send your ass packing home with no card and a shirt full of baby tears and some arm pit stank for that chubby one over there - chuck norris

FUCK YOU CHUCK NORRIS, SUCK MY BALLS BITCH.. you calling me FAT JUST LOOK AT YOUR CHIN - carmen

 _so wait all three of us has to verse you ? hahah This Will be easy- kyle_

wrong again little man, yes you all get to verse me at the same time but you have to play by the rules and i don't

and let me leave you with a little secret it will take you a mericle to win - chuck norris

 _the 5 headed out onto the stadium where the smelling of oil'y must and un brushed teeth filled the arena_

 _bright lights slapped everyone in the eyes and the annouce had the voice that was so deep you just_

 _wanted to make love to it!_

 **ITS TIME TO DDDD-DEDED-eeeee DUEL !**

 **he cheered**

 **I SUMMON BLUE RED EYES BLACK DRAGON - Chuck Norris**

 _what the hell ! can he do that ? -stan_

YOU SEEE kyle that is how real man play fuck putting cards into your grave i know all about theese rules - carmen

 **HAMSANSAHS - kenny**

(kenny plays dark hole) - destroys all monsters on field.

 _great job kenny a black whole NICE ! okay its my turn - kyle_

 **I SUMMON CELTIC GUARDIAN ! - kyle**

 **I ALSO SUMMON BABY DRAGON - stan**

Oh sweet baby this is my turn now - carmen

 _ **I SCARFICE BOTH OF THOSE CARDS TO SUMMON, BLUE EYES WHTIE DRAGON AND WE ATTACK AND DESTROY YOUR DUMB ASS - Carmen**_

uhg fuck with that chuck norris MERICLES like we need them - carmen

 **AFTER A DEVISTATING BLOW TO RED EYES it SEEMS theese young kids KNOW EXCACTLY WHAT TO DO**

 **giving chuck norris 3000 dmg directly it seem's he is only at 5000 left what more can he do ?**

 **I SUMMON THREE CARDS AND GUESS WHAT THEY ARE ALL BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON - chuck norris**

 **WOAH DOES THAT MEAN HE HAS THE ULITMATE COMING UP NEXT ! - annoucer**

 _i will search my deck for the ulitmate form and place it on the field next turn, its over kids you need to beat me now or else its game over - chuck norris_

 _( the kids all laughed as they all drew one card and kenny with the mericle card draw he drew yet another dark magic hole vortex )_

 **HAMSANSAHS - kenny**

(kenny plays dark hole) - destroys all monsters on field.

 _i play summon skull - kyle_

i boost the jew's summon skull with ego boost also using monster reborn to bring back BLUE EYES WHTE DRAGON. FROM THE GRAVE BITCHES HE RETURNS I CALL ON THE NAME OF THE CARDS BECAUSE MY FUCKING HEART IS IN THEM... THEY BOTH ATTACK CHUCK BIG AS CHIN AND RESULTS INTO OUR VICTORY ! - carmen

 **WOAH WHAT A SHOCKER FOLKS... CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT THE KIDS FROM THE BLOCK ABSOULUTLY DESTROED CHUCK NORRIS... thee CHUCK NORRIS**

 **well you might as well call him CHICK NORRIS cause he's going home LIKE A BITCH..**

 _can this be ! that little SHIT PRICK OVER THERE WITH HIS BLACK HOLES ! i WILL SHOW YOU THE TRUE POWER ! - chuck norris_

 _( chuck norris runs at the smalll group of young boys and jumps mid air with his foot flying at uncontrolable speed, such control, such power, such motion picture graphics. he lands his flying foot of death straight into kenny sending the defenseless young boy into the wall hearing a snap the crowd ROARED IN ANGER_

holy shit... CHICK NORRIS,, you fucking.. - carmen

 _kyle cut carmen off before he can finish_

 _ **"YOU KILLED KENNY ! YOU BASTARD !" - KYLE**_

 _ **GET HIM THE CROWD SCREAMED...**_

 _wait what.. i didn't mean too. - chuck norris_

 _( the anger that roared the crowd completly charged at chuck norris wheilding double axes and candle sticks that were lit on fire. they tied him up really tight and poured gasoline on his body while he was screaming for mercy an indian shot an arrow that was on fire from the distance. and INSTANTLY the flames spurred into a WIRLDWIND OF FIRE, yelling and screaming chuck norris didn't know what to do so he kept rolling and rolling untill he was a shy cry away from death and the end had came for him chuck norris was dead. )_

fuck now we lost kenny and his magic dark holes and also chuck norris is dead too WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON - carmen

 _it's all because of that turd we are in this mess, and kenny died and chuck norris what else is going to happen - kyle_

 **what ever happens guys im here for you - stan**

shut up stan you should of been kicked in the chin and sent flying into the wall the hell did you do for us STAN, i didn't see any moves from you - carmen

 _FAT ASS IS RIGHT FUCK YOU STAN - kyle_

 _the boy's get thrown back into the dungeon including the now lifeless kenny_

 _adwaiting for round 2 they are getting more closer to exoida they here the crowd yelling and sobbs and crys_

 _many people have been defeated the list is growing shorter and shorter and suddently a humafasfsf was heard_

 _everyone immediently ran to kenny and turned him over ! it turned out that kenny isn't DEAD infact he is ALIVE.._

 _he just became unconquis and the snap we heard was pulled out from his orange sweater pocket it was just a bag of lays potato chips._

 _the group grew loud and happy knowing that they're fellow friend who they thought died actualy didn't but too bad for chuck norris_

 _because he actual did! another knock gathered at the dungeon door it was time it was time for round 2_

 _the group walked out kenny stayed behind in the room for he was still too unconquis to play this round the kids agreed_

 _to let him rest and join in if they make the next round he can pertispate in round 3_

 _the annoucer yelled on the microphone !_

 **ITS TIME TO DDDD-DEDED-eeeee DUEL !**

 **he cheered**

 _they were battleing an ecchi girl princess dressed in somewhat of a gimp suit her nipples were pokeing out but the rest of the boobs were covered_

 _her vagnial lips area was shown but the rest of that package was covered by tape it was the most assasine thing the boys have ever witnessed!_

 _the turn started off small with just time wizard to harpy ladies and then the bigger cards like dark mage it became a bit dragged out untill finaly carmen drew the game winning card_

 **FUCK YOU NO SHOW BOOBS BUT NIPPLE WEARING TAPE BITCH... I SUMMON DRAGON MASTER KNIGHT AND ATTACK YOUR DARK MAGE - carmen**

 _the game was over the girl ran home crying in defeat! the crowd felt sad, not that she lost. but because they won't be observing her body parts no more_

 _the kids got thrown back into the dungeon adwaiting the next challenge and before you know it ..._

 _they were at the_ **SEMI FINALS !**


End file.
